A Love For Potions
by sammy7656
Summary: Hogwarts has accepted a new teacher, a quite interesting one at that. For starters her hair changes color with her emotions and shes the first teacher who was home schooled by her mother. But don't think everyone is excited about the new teacher. Once Snape finds out he is infuriated and wants nothing to do with her. Will he change his mind over time? rating mostly for language...
1. A New Potions Professor?

**yes yes ik ik... yet an other story! i swear i belong in a mental institute... anyways its gonna be kinda short so don't worry if you are waiting for a different story of mine... sorry if i get a few facts / spells / potions wrong, if i do please correct me in the reviews or pm me and i will fix it asap! okay so this is going to take place during the goblet of fire mostly because that's when they have the ball and everything but! you'll have to wait a bit for that now wont you?! any way hope you guys enjoy reviews encouraged!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own harry potter or any other characters / events in the story, all of this enormous credit goes to the amazing JK Rolling! i only own Lidea Anderson and Crystal her chameleon / others associated with her family wise NOT school wise and blah blah blah!  
**

* * *

**.:A New Potions Professor?:.**

"Oh my... I can only imagine what Severus will say about your decision my dear Albus." Minerva McGonagall said with a concerned look on her aged face. Dumbledore gave her a small smile and a reassuring look like he always did in situations much like this one. "If he has anything to say-" "**ALBUS!**" "... he will say it to _me _if not anyone else..." He finished with a light sigh.

The doors crash open as Severus Snape stalks in, his black robes billowing behind him like they always did when he was infuriated or caught mischievous students on campus. "Is it possible that you are growing senile on us Headmaster?!" He demanded, making his way to said Headmaster who sat patiently behind his desk. "Severus, calm yourself." Minerva urged lightly taking a step towards him. Severus turns on his heal to face her. "This does _not_ concern _you_." He said coldly before he turned back to Dumbledore. Obviously she could provide no assistance in controlling the situation at hand but to simply leave and allow him to continue acting like a child.

Dumbledore knitted his fingers together and rested his elbows on his desk, getting ready to get chewed out for the 1000th time by the Potions Master. "Have you forgotten that Hogwarts already has a potions professor?" Severus asked annoyed as his hands clenched into fists at his sides. Dumbledore shakes his head no silently, knowing anything he says _now_ will only worsen Severs' temper. "Then enlighten me, and tell me why you thought _an other_ was necessary."

"You must allow me to fully explain then Severus, or you will find no enlightenment." Dumbledore replied calmly as he opened a folder on his desk. Severus says nothing in return, but instead sits in a chair in front of the desk the great wise wizard sat behind. "We both know how large this school is and how many students attend... because of this, not as many students who wish to take your class cannot. So, I decided to contact her; its best for Hogwarts to have as many professors as we can, especially if Mr. Potter is still attending class here." He slides a paper to Severus. Severus glares down at it in both curiosity and suspicion... well, mostly suspicion...

He then looks at it a bit more focused and realizes its the new professors resume. He picks up the paper with his slender fingers and shakes it out so it stands and he can read it properly. In the top left corner, a small picture of a woman with long green and black hair smiles. Her skin is pale, not a sickly pale but a natural one. A silver moon could be seen hanging from her neck on a wide black cloth. Her cerulean eyes glittering with joy and a hint of irritation. Severus noted this figuring he could use it against her later on if need be. "Lidea Anderson... She was quite happy when I asked her to come... said she was very eager to meet Hogwarts students and professors." Dumbledore said as Severus looked over the resume, trying to get the stubborn Potions Master to at least _consider_ having her here was a good idea.

There's a small frame of silence. "I will even allow you to go to her first class that she teaches so you can determine if we should keep her." Dumbledore suggests having some speck of hope that he will agree. Severus nodded slowly and silently.

_Hogwarts... Jesus fucking Christ I'm going to Hogwarts!_ Lidea thought as she squealed with joy in her bathroom. She had gotten everything packed last night and barely got any sleep, purely because she was much to excited to get any! Her hair had decided to turn a bright neon blue with yellow green tips, emphasizing her joy. She had always _dreamed_ of going to Hogwarts. Ever since she was 11 she got the letters the owls would come bring her, but she couldn't go because her mother insisted on home schooling her... that _and _Lidea was to embarrassed to go as well... When her and her little brother were 14, their mother was teaching them a spell to change hair color. Lidea went first and changed her brothers hair hot pink. Out of both embarrassment and too much laughing, he had accidentally shot his wand at Lidea's hair, turning it into a rainbow. Her mother tried to fix it but she discovered it was irreversible. Lidea's hair turned a bright red as she charged towards her little brother, chasing him around the living room and through out the house. Ever since it had changed color according to her strongest emotion. But sadly when Lidea turned 18 her mother, father and little brother died in a car accident. Or at least that was what the muggles decided it was... The only things she had left of her family was her mothers necklace, her fathers chameleon, and her brothers owl.

Lidea looked down at the make up and various bottles of body spray she had laid out on her bathroom counter. _You have to look and smell as good as humanly possible Lidea._ She commanded herself as she picked up a eye shadow brush and looked down at the hundreds of shades of eye shadow sprawled out before her. "Hmm..." She turned to the chameleon who sat sleepily in the sink. "What color do you think I should use Crystal?" She asked , gesturing to the eye shadow. The chameleon glances at her, then her choices. Crystal turns her skin to a light gray, then a black. Lidea smiles. "Smokey eyes?" She asks, impressed by the animals choice. Crystal nods as she slowly turns back to her natural green. "It _does_ go nicely with my outfit... What would I do without you?" She asked with a smile as she picked up the eye shadow pallet with shades of gray and black.

Once her make up was finished, she shoved all her Eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara and eye shadow brushes into her make up bag. She then turned to the body Sprays. "What do I feel like today?" She asked herself with a sigh. Settling on a cherry blossom spray, she covered her torso in it. Walking into her room she threw the bag of make up in her suitcase, then flicked her finger to the bathroom. The sprays float to the suitcase and place themselves in. Crystal shortly after floats in as well and perches her self on Lidea's right shoulder as she brushed out her hair and put it in a left side pony tail, the feathers in her hair elastic mixing with the res of her hair. Lidea looked herself over once more in her full length mirror.

She decided to wear something she could move in so the train ride wouldn't feel so uncomfortable. So, she wore a light weight black flowing skirt, that hid her feet and the black white toed converse on them. She might be in her early 30s, but she still adored the canvas sneakers. With her skirt she wore a white baggy long sleeved shirt that hung around her shoulders. Her wais was tightly wound with a black, gray and silver patterned scarf, the left over of the scarf hanging behind her. Lidea nodded, satisfied with her appearance. She turned, zipped up her suitcase , slung her hobo purse over her left shoulder and grabbed her train ticket, suitcase and owl. She took in a deep breath as she met her front door, her free hand shaking nervously. _No turning back... make the right decision..._ And with that, she straightened her back, opened the door and made her way to the train station.

**~HOGWARTS~**

The train ride was a bit long, but Lidea had filled that gap and started to leaf through her potions book that she had thrown in her purse. She didn't know why, but ever since her mother even told her of the different types of potions she was fascinated with them. She could spend hours just _looking_ and _studying _the different ones in her book. She was perfectly content, that is till she realized how many sets of eyes were on her.

It was mainly the older students that really stared at her but more or less, it seemed the whole train car was starring at her or talking about her. "Must be the new professor, yeah?" They whispered to one an other. Lidea shifted awkwardly, pulled out her Ipod and shoved the ear buds in, droning out the whispers as she continued reading her book of potions with Crystal sleeping lazily on her left shoulder. After an hour or so, the train had arrived at its desired station and Lidea was putting her things back into her bag, waiting for the crowd of people to disappear.

When the last student passed she stood and made her way down the isle. She was stopped by a very tall, large man with long black gray streaked hair and beard. "You must be Miss. Anderson, yeah?" He asked kindly in his deep and loud voice. She nodded and checked to make sure Crystal hadn't fallen. "I'm Rubeus Hagrid, but you can just call me Hagrid... Dumbledore wanted me to see to it that you got to Hogwarts, so you'll be riding with me." Hagrid informs with an other kind smile.

Lidea returns the smile and nods. "So how will we be getting there? Bus? Car, maybe?" She asked as she struggled to keep up with Hagrid's long strides. He stops at the open door and smiles. "By boat." He replies as he steps off the train.

It was dinner time and the mess hall was swarming with students who filled the room with the hum of both laughter and conversations. The new students had all been sorted and Severus grew annoyed as Minerva motioned for them to hold of on revealing the food for tonight. Hagrid opened the doors and held them open as a woman with bright blue and green hair slowly walked in. The room had gone silent as she walked over to Minerva who still had the sorting hat in her hand. The woman's hair gradually turned a yellow orange as she approached the stool. Severus cocked his head at this and wondered if someone had directed a spell towards her.

As Lidea stopped in front of the stool Minerva smiled. "You've never attended school here... we must sort you now so we know what house you represent." She said gesturing to the stool. Both the students and all the teachers stared intently at her as she sat and the sorting hat began making its decision. "Lidea Anderson... You are to be a professor here huh?... Quite the beauty... Lets see here... Strong willed, lost your family in a car crash, if you are provoked long enough you can and will not hold back... yet you are kind and good hearted..." The hat pauses in thought and Lidea fiddles with her hands in her lap. "Where to put you... hmm... You have qualities of both a Slytherin _and _Gryffindor, but you cant be both now can you?... Hmm... GRYFFINDOR!" The hat exclaims, the Griffendor table stands and cheers in joy. "Figures..." Severus mutters under his breath.

Minerva guides Lidea to the seat next to her and food appears before them.

**~Lidea's POV~**

"My oh my, this place is so big!" I say with admiration to Minerva as I look out at the great ocean of students before us. Minerva smiles. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it my dear." She reassures me before she sips from her chalice. I shift in my chair, a bit uneasy as I see a man on the other side of Dumbledore with chin length black hair study me with black eyes, then scowls back to the students. I reach for my chalice and clear my throat. "Who's that? The man with the chin length black hair, I mean..." I ask Minerva, trying my best not to look over at him as I take a sip of water.

Minerva looks over at the other end of the long curved table then sighs, clearly annoyed. "_That_ is Severus Snape, the other potions professor; by the looks of it he is _still_ being childish..." She replies as she presses her lips in a thin tight line, her face leaking irritation. "What do you mean by 'still'?" I ask, turning to her. She glances at Snape again, then looks at me. "He wasn't very thrilled when he found out we hired a new potions professor... We explained to him he wasn't being replaced; that it just gave the students an opportunity to take the class... but... He isn't as unhappy as he was before..." She replied, pushing her plate a few inches foreword.

I steal a glance at Snape. The man was all in black... Hell, his eyes even matched his robes! Hid nose was quite big, but it didn't over power his face, no... it more so suited his up-tight-pole-up-his-ass vibe that he gave off. Yet strangely enough, he almost looked like the loving man that kept popping into my dreams for the past month. _I've never seen him before, so how the hell did he make his way into them?!_

I sighed with frustration and moved Crystal into my lap. Staring at my plate, I played with my yellow orange hair which was once blue and green. _Damn hair and changing with my emotions..._ I think bitterly, beginning to space out; absent mindedly stroking Crystal's back as she slowly dosed off.


	2. Time To Impress The Observer

**sorry it took so long, this week has been kinda crazy... i got home from Louisiana 3 days ago, i got my spacers in yesterday and i walked around town with my best friend for like 4 hours today xD... that, and i needed to finish this... hope you guys like it! i actually kinda like this 1 ;)**

* * *

**~Lidea's POV~**

_-DREAM-_

_I've been standing off to the side of the dance floor for quite some time now. Just when I'm about to go back to my bedchamber, Snape steps towards me and puts out his hand. I look up at him in confusion. He gives a slight hint of a smirk and nods, putting his hand closer to me. I slowly place my right hand in his, his long slender fingers wrap around my hand and he gently guides me to the dance floor. He stops us in the middle of the floor, both children and teachers dance and twirl around us as he puts one of his hands on my left hip and holds my right hand lightly. My left hand places itself on his right shoulder and we begin to dance. The people once around us stop and look at Snape and me. I blush lightly and try to hide my face with my bangs that are slowly turning a pinkish red along with the rest of my hair._

_Snape's lips curl slightly at the corners as he twirls and spins with me. The song ends and the people around us begin to applaud as Snape bows to me and I curtsied to him. He motions for me to follow him and he brings us to a balcony overlooking the school's campus. He says nothing and takes my hand in his as he sets them on the ledge. He turns to me and lightly touches his lips to mine. "I love you, Lidea…" He whispers as he pulled away._

"**BEEP, BEEP! BEEP, BEEP! BEEP, BEEP!**"

My eyes fling open and my hand crashes down on the snooze button. _That's a new one…_ I've had the same dream for nearly two weeks, but _this_ time I knew who he was, he kissed me _and_ he said he loved me. I run a hand up my forehead and through my bright yellow hair and take in a deep breath. _Enough! You need to get ready! One of the professors is going to observe the first class! You better get your shit together or you're screwed!_ I slid off the bed and headed to the small bathroom where my daily routine would start.

Facing the mirror I looked at the rats nest that I called hair and grabbed a brush. My hair had turned neon yellow with orange tips and I knew exactly why. I was scared shitless that I was going to screw up! _Calm down for Christ's sake! You're _really _good with both children_and _potions! It should be a walk in the park! You have to have _some_ confidence that you'll do a good job, or you'll screw up even worse than you normally do!_

**~Snape's POV~**

I settle into a desk in the back of the room and wait for Miss. Anderson to walk in and begin class. The room slowly fills with 4th years and talk excitedly to each other about their new professor. She was sitting behind her desk, looking over several papers with a green chameleon sitting on her right shoulder. Her hair was a deep purple with golden yellow tips, pulled back into a left side braid. She wore the same white blouse she wore last night with a black corset that hugged her stomach tightly. Different necklaces hung from her neck and all were different lengths, one of them was the same moon necklace that she was wearing in her resume picture. Other bracelets could be seen poking out of her baggy sleeves as she held a paper up so she could read it easier.

The bell tolled and I lifted the quill pen in my hand to the sheet of paper as she walked around her desk and to the front of the class. The students quickly stopped talking and looked at her with gleaming eyes. "Hello, I am Miss. Anderson, and it seems as though you all are stuck with me for the rest of the year!" She said with a kind smile and chuckle. The class returns the chuckle, afraid they might get in trouble if they laughed at her joke. She lets out a small sigh. "Alright! Why don't we start out by taking attendance, shall we?" She says, reaching for a quill and clipboard.

Turning to the paper in front of me, I scribble a few things down. _Good with students. Starts class on time. Interacts well with people. _I look up again as she sets the clip board on her desk and turns to the class. "Are there any questions before we begin?" She asks looking out at the students. A few hands go into the sky. She points to one. "Yes?" She asks. The boy hesitates a bit but she smiles and nods, encouraging him. "That chameleon… is it always with you?" He asks quietly. She glances at the animal on her shoulder. "Crystal? Most of the time yes, but every now and then she likes to take a break from being on my shoulder." She says then points to an other hand. "Did you go to Hogwarts when you were our age?" The girl asks with questioning eyes. Lidea shakes her head. "No, my mother taught my brother and I… couldn't really afford to go… But, I will say this: the second my mother told me about potions, I fell in love with them." She replies with a smile. I cock an eyebrow in confusion, and then slowly raise my hand.

She looks to me with a bit of nervousness in her eyes and nods. "How is it your hair is never the same color?" I ask, the students turn in my direction, and quickly turn back to her, begging to hear her answer. She smiles. "My mother was teaching my brother and me how to change hair color and he messed up his spell a bit." She says with a chuckle, her cheeks just barely stained with pink. Another hand shoots up. "But why does it _change_ color?" They ask. "It changes with my strongest emotion… for example, right now I am both confident and a little bit nervous… hence the yellow." She says with a chuckle.

"Okay, I think that's enough about me… Now, some of you are taking this class because you were just put in it and you don't really want to be here…" The students grow silent. "Don't even try telling me it's not true." She said with a teasing tone. "However… there are a few who truly wish to be here… Now regardless of why you are here, you need to understand that potions require all of your attention, precise measurements and ingredients. I like to think of it as an art; you put too much of something in and it could end up exploding in your face… and were going to try to prevent this, yes?" She asks looking at the class. Some nod back. "Good… the last thing I need is a law suit." The students laugh with her as she begins to walk through the aisles. "And everyone promises that they will read the directions very, _very_carefully?" The class nods but one shakes their head no as a joke. I scowl.

She cocks an eyebrow and shakes out a long sheet of paper out of thin air as a quill pen levitates to her other hand. She sets the paper in front of the student and gives him the pen. "Sign here, here, here and initial here." She says pointing to various spots on the paper. The students laugh as she smiles to him and takes the paper and pen back.

**~Lidea's POV~**

The bell rings as it tells the students to make their way to their next class. Some students sigh, knowing they have to leave. "Wait! Wait! You still need to know what to do for homework!" I say quickly before they get up. Some of them groan at the word homework. "Yes, yes I know, homework is so evil! Just do questions 1 – 9 on page 208 and have it ready for me tomorrow. Have a nice day, and if you have any questions, I'll be here till 7 tonight." I inform as they rise out of their seats and head for the door. I let out a great sigh of relief as the room empties. Snape still sits in the desk in the back of the room, scribbling something on a sheet of paper. My throat goes dry as he stands and makes his way towards me.

I straiten and pull at the long skirt I'm wearing. He stops in front of me, looking down to me… mostly because I was a lot shorter than him. "Welcome to Hogwarts Professor Anderson." He says in a deep nasally voice. "Thank you Professor Snape." I reply quietly, extremely intimidated by the tall dark professor towering over me. He looks me over, then turns and stalks out of the room. As he disappears behind the door all the air I was holding in my lungs came out all at once. But, odd enough, I felt as though he was actually _trying_ to be nice to me though he didn't look like it.


	3. A Stupid Thing Called Parinoia

**~Lidea's POV~**

Normally, I would teach morning, third, fourth and fifth on a daily bases just like all the other teachers. But fifth period was now to be healed in the music hall for the remainder of the week with Minerva.

I was now two months into my teaching carer at Hogwarts, and things with Severus hadn't moved forwards _or_ backwards.

My hair had decided to turn a calm and collected medium green, falling down my back and shoulders. Putting Crystal in her classroom cage, I turned to my class. "Everyone gather your things and line up at the door. Miss. McGonagall will address you in the music hall." I announce, fixing a few things on my desk. Some students begin to talk about what might await them and the others merely take advantage of this time to talk to each other.

Once each class arrives in the music hall, a few minutes pass. I look across the room and notice that Snape's class is across from mine and - "Afternoon Chameleon." Alastor greets abruptly, hobbling over with his walking stick. He smiles, noticing he had caught me off guard. I smile back. "Afternoon Parts." I reply, smirking at the nicknames we had for each other. "Severus seems to have his pole up even further, eh?" He asks, smirking. "He does have a fiercer scowl today, doesn't he?" I ask with a smile. "Maybe hes like that 'cus its stuck!" He suggested. I rolled my eyes. "Oh cut him some slack will you? Yeah, hes a bit up-tight, but who could blame him...? Especially if he has to teach Potter..." I add.

"Attention please! Attention!" Minerva's voice rang out through the room, echoing and bouncing off the walls. The room slowly grows silent as she stands and awaits for everyone to settle down. "As some of you know, the annual Yule Ball is approaching and many of you need to be able to keep to Hogwarts traditions." Minerva began.

"You learn the opening dance yet?" Alastor whispered to me over his shoulder. "Yes, Minerva taught me nearly a month ago." I whispered back as Minerva continued explaining the importance of the opening dance of the ball. Walking to a massive phonograph, Minerva glanced at the people in the room.

"Professor Anderson, Professor Snape; please step onto the dance floor." _WHAT?! _The room fills with voices. Heat rises to my cheeks, but somehow I manage to contain my nervousness as my legs transported me from beside my class, to the middle of the room. Snape's face had his usual blank expression with the slight scowl that was plastered to it. I quickly glanced at my hair and amazingly, I somehow managed to keep it the same green it was this morning.

"If you would please demonstrate for us, I would be very grateful." Minerva says as Flich started winding the phonograph. I nod to her and turn back to Snape. Static fills the room as the needle is placed down. I carefully curtsy to Snape as he bows to me, his black eyes never leaving mine.

His left hand carefully wraps around my much smaller right one as his right hand rests lightly on my waist. As my left hand floats down to his right shoulder, all I can think is: _Pretend you don't even know him... No one is in the room but the music, you and your partner... _I take in a deep breath and exhale slowly, calming my nerves.

The first note sounds from the phonograph and Snape starts us off. All the steps and movements gracefully knit together. I no longer focus on the steps, and instead allow my subconscious to take over my body. My skirt sways and swishes with Snape's robes with each turn and each step. My eyes never left his and his never left mine. I forgot where I was, who was watching us... _How much time has passed? _I didn't care anymore. It was like I lost myself in the black space I gazed into. I could tell that Snape had done the same as I. He had the same lost look in his eyes, though his face showed no evidence of it. It was like our minds were lost with each other and the only part of us that was there were our subconscious, moving our bodies in time with the music...

The music stopped. He bowed. I curtsied. The record popped and we both snapped back to reality as the students and teachers applauded. We gave each other a nod, silently thanking each other for the dance before we return to our classes. "Thank you professors." Minerva said as Flich raised the needle. She walked back to the middle of the room which had quickly filled with whispers from both the students _and _the teachers. "You ever seen professor Snape like that?" They asked each other. "It was almost like he _didn't _have a stick up his ass." The teachers replied to one an other in amazement. "Quite the show." Alastor comments with a light chuckle. I smile in response and glance across the room.

Snape had returned to his usual ways; gaining control of his class with his deadly commands and scowls. I look away as he turns his head towards my class and hush my students.

**~NIGHTTIME~**

Crystal whined in her cage as I was about to grab a cup of coffee before my night watch. Bobbing her head, she pleaded to come with me. I sigh and open the top of the cage. "I know you don't like it in there, but I can't let you loose without me in the room." I said to the chameleon as it made its way to my right shoulder. It grunted in response and I headed to the teachers lounge. I needed all the caffeine I could get if I were to take the night shift.

Walking out to the halls with my Styrofoam cup; I looked down the halls, checking for any troublemakers. "God this is boring..." I complained under my breath, Crystal grunted; agreeing with me. Yawning, I continued down the hall, looking up at the moon lit sky.

My sweatpants swished around my feet, and I was glad I wore a tank top, feeling the warm breeze. The moon could be seen sometimes above the clock tower, and other times right next to it; depending on where you were. I had grown accustomed to the school grounds and I had the Gryffindor wing memorized along with the staircases patterns.

Meeting a corridor, I peeked around the corner and checked for any students. It was quiet, but not an unpleasant quiet. The crickets chirped and the owls in the owl stalls were cooing. Breathing in the nighttime air, I sighed.

Crystal grunted, slightly bobbing her head. She was uneasy, and that usually meant either something was going to happen or someone was following us. My hand went for the wand stuck in my waist band as I turned and looked down the hall behind me.

No one was there... Crystal grunted again in frustration. I turned and Snape was in front of me. "Jesus! A nice "Hello!" would have been nice!" I say, nearly having a heart attack. My heart was racing as I leaned against the pillar next to me. "My apologies..." Snape replied._Wait a minute... Isn't he head of the _Slytherin _house?_ I crossed my arms over my chest. "What are you doing in the Gryffindor wing? Shouldn't you be in the Slytherin wing?" I asked suspiciously.

He kept the same blank expression on his face. "Normally, yes, but I have a few things to discuss with Dumbledore." He countered. I glanced at the pocket watch in my hand. "At 11:45 at night?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Yes... Now if you'll excuse me..." He replied, stepping around me. I turned starring after him and smile lightly. "Isn't Dumbledore's bed chambers down _that _hall?" I call, pointing to the hallway to my right.

He stops and turns towards me, a hint of nervousness in his eyes. I smirk and turn around, continuing my rounds. "Just thought I'd let you know!" I call over my shoulder smugly. After a few minutes I hear his robes billow behind him as he walked down the _right _hallway.


	4. Something Borrowed, Someone Nervous

**OMG! ITS BEEN SUCH A LONG TIME SINCE I'VE UPDATED _ANYTHING! _sorry... I haven't really had any time to write lately :( but I had no school today because of the whole hurricane Sandy thing... maybe Ill write some more tomorrow too seeing I don't have school tomorrow either... ANY WAY! enjoy the chapter! :) ~ A / N**

* * *

**~Lidea's POV~**

This was outrageous... Six phials were shattered, two cauldrons were cracked (god knows how), we were down to three doxy eggs and completely out of dragonfly thoraxes... "Why?" One might ask; well they have never set foot in a school full of children, now had they? All the potion supplies were in the closet of Severus's classroom, and that meant I had to physically walk _through_ his classroom._  
_

"Class, please work on questions 1 - 13 on page 298 while I get a few things from the supplies closet." I order as Crystal grunts in frustration, knowing we had to leave the room. A hand raises. "Yes Cedric?" I ask, walking around my desk. "Will you be collecting these?" He asks, playing with his quill. "Yes... Now try not to be to loud while I'm gone. If you wish, you may work with the person next to you." I finish, and with that, I walk out the door and into the hallway.

I sigh, a bit nervous and frustrated. "I wonder if hes still not too found of me..." I think out loud like I usually do when I turn to Crystal for help. She grunted sympathetically, almost as if to say "Oh, I'm sure it won't be that bad..." The Gryffindor halls were lit brightly, and as I made my way to the Slytherin corridors, the lights grew a bit dimmer; casting eerie shadows across the halls. Fidgeting and playing with my yellow orange hair, I rounded the corner and I could see his classroom door. I stop dead in my tracks. "Ohhh sweet Jesus!" I whisper to myself, rubbing my hands nervously on my legs. Crystal wracks me in the back of the head with her tail with an irritated growl. "Oww! Alright, alright! I'm going! Geez..." I reply, smoothing out the long black skirt I wore and checking to make sure my gray blouse hadn't strayed too far from my chest. Taking in a deep breath, I made my way to the door and slowly opened it.

"... And this leaves you with the Girding Potion which may be consumed to increase one's endurance for a considerable number of weeks. I do warn those of you who wish to experiment with this potion that the maximum dosage is no more than two of these vials..." Severus finishes his warning before his students begin their work on the potion. The door creaks slightly as I walk through, and I attract several glances from both the students and their professor. "My apologies for interrupting your class... I just needed to get a few things from the supply closet." I inform quietly, extremely intimidated by the potions master before me. "Yes, of course... Let me unlock it for you..." He replies in his stern voice, but to me it sounded just a bit less menacing than it usually did. _Well that's a relief... _

Snape pulled out a long brass skeleton key from his robe and led me to the closet door. "Students wasting supplies?" He asked, being unusually casual as he unlocked the door. I sigh in irritation. "I'm afraid so... It just amazes me how quickly it takes just one or two students to _crack _a cauldron..." I replied, venting a bit as I let off a tiny bit of steam; being careful not to open the flood gates to widely just yet. He looks back at me, confusion leaking into his scowl. "They _cracked_ a _cauldron_?" He asked, opening the door and letting me in. I nod. "Two of them." I say matter-a-factly. "How the devil did they manage to do that?" He asked, still standing by the doorway as I looked for the supplies I came for. I shrug. "Beats me... I tell you, I turn my back for two _seconds _and the class becomes a mad house!" I add, finding what I needed and flicking a finger to it. The cauldrons float next to me as I moved down the narrow hall of the closet. He gives just microscopic hint of a smile. "Your too easy on them..." He states. I look back at him and smile as the bottle of dragonfly thoraxes float down off the shelf and places itself in one of the cauldrons.

"Its in my nature... My mother always taught me to respect all life and only defend both those I love and myself if I needed to..." I reply, several doxy eggs place themselves in the other cauldron. _How am I finding it so easy to talk to him? _The students in the classroom had begun to whisper silently as they tried to crane their necks so they could see what was happening. Snape turns and scowls at his students. They quiet immediately and go back to their potions. "Thank you for unlocking the closet for me professor Snape." I thank as I approach the doorway. He turns back to me and moves to let me out. "Your welcome professor Anderson..." He replied, locking the door as I made my way out of his class. A few students waved silently as I passed, and I waved back. I opened the door and the cauldrons went through first, waiting for me to lead the way back to my classroom.

**~MESS HALL~ ****~Narrators POV~**

_Yes! Dinner! Finally! I've been starving!_ Lidea thought as she sat herself between Alastor and Minerva. Her hair had finally turned to a color that no longer represented irritation or fear. It had turned the same neon blue it had turned the day she set out for Hogwarts; a color she rarely saw now what with the stress of teaching and fear of upsetting her powerful colleagues.

Dumbledore had given one of his speeches, saying how proud he was of the young wizards we had here at Hogwarts competing in the Triwizard Tournament. All the students and teachers raised their glasses and Lidea couldn't help but notice Snape's glass was pointed in her direction. She smiled and raised her glass in his direction before they all sipped their chalices.

"I see things with Severus are better." Alastor commented as everyone began to eat and socialize. Lidea smiles. "Yes, they have... I'm just glad that I'll be able to sleep easy knowing that a potions master is not frustrated with me." She replied with a chuckled. "He's finally acting his age." Minerva added with a thin smile and a delicate bite from her food. "So what happened? You give him head?" Alastor whispered. Lidea gave him a playful shocked look and punched his shoulder. "Oww! Hey I was only joking... but seriously... did you?" He asked, curiosity flooding through both eyes. She rolled her eyes. "No... We just talked a little when I went to get a few potion supplies, that's all." She explained, stuffing her face with mashed potato's and chicken. "Jus' be happy he ain' mad at ye. Ye'd be in a worl' o' trouble if he wer'." Hagrid said around a mouthful of food. "That's what I was afraid of before." Lidea replied, wiping the mashed potato from the corner of her mouth.

"What'd ye have t' get from the supplies closet any way?" Hagrid asked, picking up a turkey leg. "Just a few things... I ran out of doxy eggs and dragonfly thoraxes... and I had to get two cauldrons because the other two got cracked somehow... you know how the students can be..." The rest of the professors nod in agreement. "I still cant see how Snape could scowl at you one moment then raise his chalice to you the next... What'd exactly did you talk about with him?" Minerva asked as she sipped at her wine. "I was venting a bit to him about the cracked cauldrons... I guess he saw that I could have irritation towards students as well..." Lidea replied, glancing over at Snape. It seemed as though he ate absolutely nothing... He only nibbled a bit at some of his food every now and then. "That explains it!" Alastor commented, shoveling a spoonful of carrots and peas in his mouth.


End file.
